Coated composite materials are generally known. Composite materials in general have a carrier material, which is coated on one side or on both sides. Depending on the carrier material and coating material used, however, a integral adhesion between the carrier material and the coating material can be achieved only with difficulty. As a rule, adhesion promoters are used. The carrier material can thereby be coated with the aid of a chemical process, for example. To this end, as a rule an adhesion promoter is applied onto the carrier material and subsequently a coating is carried out. Through the adhesion promoter the carrier material, the coating and the adhesion promoter together form a composite material. One disadvantage of the use of adhesion promoters is that constituents of the adhesion promoter can be detached from the composite material. Moreover, the adhesion promoter as a rule must be specially adjusted to the carrier material used and the coating material used. Quick production changes are therefore not possible.
Alternatively to the use of an adhesion promoter, the carrier material can also be prepared, for example, by a so-called corona treatment in order to improve the adhesion between the carrier material and the coating material. However, the disadvantage with a corona treatment of this type is that the effect of the treatment is only brief, so that the coating must take place immediately after the corona treatment in terms of time. This makes the production process inflexible and expensive. Overall, the previously suggested methods for generating an adhesion between the carrier material and the coating material are complex and expensive.
Such disadvantages of the products and their production methods have an effect in particular in the case of large-area applications of coated composite materials, such as, for example, with applications in the field of textile architecture. Applications in the field of textile architecture are, e.g., composite materials or membranes and in particular coated woven fabric for canopies, intermediate ceilings, false ceilings, factory buildings, inflatable structures or marquees, or also containers, silos, tanks, etc. Above all in the case of large-area applications of this type, the ultimately important factor with respect to the extreme tensile forces and compressive force, for example, with constructions under tension, is a high tear resistance, in particular a high tear propagation resistance and a good sealability of the webs, for which a high adhesive strength between the textile carrier and coating is an important prerequisite.
A corona treatment is very complex, particularly in the production, e.g., of large-area coated woven fabric. On the other hand, with large-area applications in the field of textile architecture the migration of adhesion promoters and possibly further additives plays an important role, especially as the coated composite materials with applications of this type are also sometimes exposed in particular to aggressive environmental and light impacts. With applications in the field of food technology, such as, for example, with containers for food of a coated woven fabric, it can have a negative impact if, e.g., an adhesion promoter or constituents of an adhesion promoter migrate to the surface of the coated woven fabric and from there are emitted to the food.